Silly World
by samsheyanne
Summary: Agent Kate Messner has spent seven years of her career chasing down the masked terrorist Bane. Three separate occasions she nearly had him in custody, Three times Bane had her life in his hands for the taking but has given them back. Suddenly Messner is on leave and returned home to Gotham, the last place she ever expected Bane to be. Well Messner survive a fourth run in with Bane?
1. Chapter 1

**Silly World**

Gotham had been taken over by the terrorist Bane and his army the day before. FBI agent Kate Messner watched the city crumble from her apartment window while Bane's annoucement was aired on T.V. The terrorist Bane was no stranger to Messner. The last Seven years as an agent were spent chasing down wanted men and terrorist groups like Bane. Her pursuit of Bane had been in Africa and Europe. With a face like his you could imagine he was easy to track down and capture. But the last seven years have been proven to be difficult. Only one three occasions she nearly had Bane but he managed to slip through her grasp.

Messner closed her eyes for a second and the memories of the last three run ins played in her head over and over again.

The first

She was fresh from the FBI headquaters and already she was caught in the crossfire in a warehouse just outside of Moscow. She was trapped behind an over turned desk, her glock 23 clip was emptied out just seconds before. Bullets zipped above her head, shouts were heard from her team on her right side. Her partner Tanner was shouting instructions at her waiting for the first oppurtunity to ruscue her. Suddenly an explosion went off. She curled up for cover. Her ears were ringing as chunks of earth fell from around her. The concrete floor shook beneath her as she tried to get herself off the floor but she was kicked over by a strong boot. Her head spun as she was yanked from the ground and slammed against the wall.

"I'm insulted, Your superiors send an inexperience agent." said a strong mechanical voice. Messner tried to focus on the face but was distracted by the device, "Fuck you." was all she could come up with. There was a hiss "You have some fight in you agent. I have a feeling I'll be seeing more of you. Good Luck."

That was the first meeting with Bane. After that failed mission in Russia she got more experience chasing the Cartel in Mexico. Which prepared her for the second coming.

The Second

It was two years later when she was following up a lead on Bane in the Middle East. A small village in the middle of nowhere with an air strip which was used by Bane and his small bandits for transporting weapons.

"Messner, if you capture him this time your up for a promotion." Agent Johnson informed her from the otherside of the village through her ear peice. "So I've heard." she answered pulling her veil over her face from the sun. They had been there for four days waiting for Bane's next shipment out of the country. He was supplying a warlord from the Congo, her intelligence team informed her that a recent contract had gone wrong and that Bane was now on the warlord's hit list.

She knew she couldn't let that happen, The FBI needed him in custody alive. "Messner we have eyes on a convey three miles out and heading your way from the main road." reported another agent, "Copy that, Everyone look alive this could be our target." she annouced cocking back her glock 23 and checking her pockets for the two extra clips just in case.

"Messner we have eyes another convey coming from the east side of the village." Messner stopped checking her ear peice, "Repeat that?" she ordered. "Theres another convey approaching." Messner jumped out from her seat, "Fuck! anyone have eyes and ears on the second convey? there should only be on convey coming in from the main road. Someone talk to me!" she shouted, this wasn't apart of the plan. There was too many innocent villagers around that were now in danger if this went wrong. "Agent Messner which one has our guy?" asked another, "Fuck! I don't know i want eyes on both." she shouted again

The first convey arrived at the air strip, Messner watched from a distance. There he was. Bane. "Alright I got the target in my sight, I need a count on the others?", "Copy, Messner I count four from the convey. Shit Messner.. It looks like Mr. Rasha." reported an agent. Messner cursed again, Rasha had come from the Congo in person for Bane.

"Agents we can't let Rasha take Bane. Bane is our priority." she ordered. There was slience, "Messner Rasha is approaching Bane.", "Alright keep your eyes open, wait for the signal to move in. We could possibly take in both of them." she informed. Silence again, "Agent Tanner report?" ordered Messner but there was only silence. "Tanner?" she asked. "Johnson do you have eyes on Tanner?" asked Messner. "Messner no sign of Tanner, he was just there." reported Johnson. "Shit. Mendoza is Tanner with you?" silence again. "Mendoza?" Messner asked again. "Johnson theres nothing coming in from Tanner and Mendoza." but heard nothing, "Johnson? Johnson answer me damn it!" she hissed.

"Messner? Agents Johnson, Tanner, Mendoza and Flores have gone off sir." reported her team from the otherside of the village. Messner remained silent for a few seconds, Bane had disappeared from her sight. "I lost sight of the target." she answered. "Messner we lost sight of the other four." reported the other team. Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders and slammed her head to the mud wall.

She was out cold again but woke up tied to a spare tire. "Agent Messner. I've heard of you." said a voice with a strong Nigerian accent. Rasha had her as a captive. "Mr. Rasha your far from home." replied Messner. "So are you Agent Messner." said a familiar voice behind her. Bane made his presence known as he walked in front of her.

"Two years have earned you a reputation Agent Messner." said Bane, Messner growled, "You advised experience, so i got experience." Messner replied coldly. Bane grabbed the corners of his vest. "Yes but twise you've lost your team agent."

Messner growed again, "Enough! kill the bitch and be done with it." shout Rasha stepping up to Bane who reamined staring back at Messner. "You don't give the orders here Mr. Rasha." said Bane not breaking his attention from Messner. Rasha took another step forward, "Who do you think you are?" he asked pulling a zippo from his pocket. Bane didn't move, Messner flinched as another of Rasha's men began pouring gasoline on her. "Agent Messner hasn't earned a death." said Bane suddenly turning around to Rasha. "I don't care who the bitch is to you." Rasha said flicking on the zippo again. Messner tried to use her feet to push herself from Rasha's reach.

Bane moved so fast that Messner didn't see Bane snap Rasha's neck but the zippo landed inches away from Messner, the gasoline trail she following her. She screamed as she continued to push herself back. Bane move fast again pulling her from the trail, She could heard guns shots in the distance. Bane dragged her from the spill and began cutting the rope from her wrist attached to the tire. "Agent Messner. You failed again." he said then she was out.

She awoke to the sound of a hilcoptor above her and flashing lights. Bane was gone and left her alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Informer **

Messner opened her eyes to see that darkness now coveted the city. This was Bane's city now, there was only one thing left to do. She walked across the livingroom of her apartment and dug around for purse. When she found it she scrambled around for her address book then dumped it out on the couch out of frustration. There it laid on next to the pack of cigerettes. She wasn't always a smoker but after the recent years of stress it seemed like the only way to relieve herself. She scanned pages until she found the one name that stood out above everyone else. Jim Gordan.

Jim Gordan had always been there when she needed his help. His words of advise were helpful time and time again. Even after she lost Daniel. Daniel Warren was her partner, friend and lover. Daniel was assigned to her after the mission failed costing her team their lives. Dan was optimistic about every assignment they took togather, He had saved her life twise both times were bullet wounds.

The third

After another two went by Messner got a call from Daniel, A former wanted fugtive Craig Howard from the U.K who had connections with Bane was caught trafficking and distributing weapons to Bane from South Africa. In exchange for a lesser punishment he traded his loyality offering Bane and a name of a few others behind him. A deal was made. Bane was expecting another shipment at the end of the week in an abandon mining camp. The plan was simple. Have the area staked out two days before, her intelligence group would be out in the jungle, they were to have air support from the local government and a eight man team including herself to make the arrest.

Craig lead the Four man team to the camp two days before so they could set up and prepare for Bane's arrival in the next two days. The mining camp was completely abandoned five small huts that were falling apart, a few were missing roofs and others had only the door frame, and small airstrip for illegal activity. Messner, Daniel, Ludlowe and Samuals cleared the huts.

"Kate? according to the map there's a small compound about a mile from here, We're gonna check it out." said Daniel packing his radio and his Megfed 22mm snipers rifle around his shoulder. Messner smiled back, "I'll stay here with Craig." leading Craig to the back of jeep. Craig smiled, "Be careful Agent Warren the jungle can be a dagerous place." Messner shoved him ahead of herself.

"What time was your delivery to be made?" Messner asked as Daniel and the others scouted the perimeter going into the jungle to check out the compound. Craig smiled as he tried to wipe the sweat from his brow but had difficulty with the cuffs, "At 2pm on the dot. He'll be early was always. He can be very unexpected." said Craig with a wide grin. Messner didn't like respond nor the look on his face. "Tell me Agent Messner, what is it about you that catches Bane's attention?" he asked suddenly. Messner eyed him with curiousity, "What do you mean by that?" she asked glancing around for Daniel who disappeared into the jungle, she looked around again for the rest of her team.

Craig chuckled and dropped to his knees, "I hope you don't mind if I rest for a moment, my legs are killin me." he continued to smile, "You didn't answer my question." she said feeling uncomfortable. Craig shook his head, "Somehow you've made your way into his head. He's honestly never thought about hurting you.", "I'm only doing my job and that is taking him into justice." replied Messner wishing that Daniel would hurry back. Craig dropped his head, "A few months ago Bane's right hand man Barsad had you dead in his scope in Zimbabwe. Oh no Bane wouldn't let him take the shot though." he said still grinning taking in a deep breath of the humid air of the jungle. Messner shuttered at the thought of being in Zimbabwe looking for information, she had Daniel with her. "He also had your sweetheart Agent Warren in the scope as well." he added. Messner ran her fingers on the glock strapped on the left side of her hip. Craig laughed out loud, "Do you honestly think that handgun is gonna protect you. Come on Agent Messner, You know Bane's character he's probably out there right now watching. How stupid do you think he is?" he taunted.

Daniel appeared with two of the other agents at his side, Messner let out the breath she was holding. Craig chuckled, "Oh look Agent Messner he's alive.", "Shut up!" she hissed grabbing Craig by the arm, "Stand up." she ordered as she forced him to the front of the jeep

"Don't worry he took two bullets for you in the last year. He could survive the next one coming."

Suddenly a gun shot echoed from a distance. Messner spin around to see Daniel laying in the grass as the other agents dropped for cover, "DANIEL!" she screamed but was pushed to the ground beside the tire for cover, "Not yet sweetheart, Barsad may be good but he could still hit you if you get in the way." he warned, Messner rolled out from Craig's grasp and pulled out her glock as Craig crawled toward her, all it took was one shot to the head at point blank. Messner crawled under the jeep for better cover and pulled out her radio.

"Agent Ludlowe? Samuals?" she shouted over the radio. "Messner?! Warren's down!" they responded. Messner bit her lip to hold the tears that threatened to roll down her cheek. "Where did the shot come from?", "The Northeast side of us.", "Where is Warren hit?"

"Head shot." Messner closed her eyes in an effort to hold back the tears. "Base this is Messner. We have an agent down, two pinned in the clearing by a sniper. Requesting air support. Base do you copy?" No answer on the other end. "Messner we tried to radio for back up but there's no answer." Messner bit her lip, "Samehere no answer. I think our signal range is to far for base."

"Ludlowe it's one sniper. And the shot you said was from the northest side. I want you to toss your cell phone and see if he has changed his location." ordered Messner. "Copy that on my mark." Messner scanned the nearby tree line on the northeast side, "One... Two... Mark." counted Ludlowe throwing his cell into the air. Another shot went off. "Ok that came from the east, he's on the move toward the main road." informed Messner, "Copy that. Messner, I'm going to try and make a run for the jeep." , "This sniper has talent, zig zag it count to three and drop for cover. Samuals take Warren's 22 and see if he gives away his position" , "Copy." Messner took a few breathes, "On my mark. One...Two...mark!" she shouted. Three shots went off. "Ludlowe?" , "Fuck! Messner I'm hit left knee, that shot came from the west tree line. There's two snipers."

"Fuck!" she shouted. "Messner I'm gonna make the next run." said Samuals. "No Samuals you stay there. I'm coming to you." said Messner. "That's a stupid call Messner." Ludlowe warned. Messner jumped to her feet and made a run for Samauls' and Ludlowe's location when she heard the shots again but they were at her feet. Warning shots. She hit the ground next to Ludlowe. "Your fucking crazy!" shouted Ludlowe, "How bad is it?" she asked ignoring he's comment, "Bullet wound." he said holding his knee putting pressure on it. "They fired warning shots." , "He doesn't want you dead Messner."

"Samuals I'm going out on my mark." she shouted out, "One.. Two... Mark!" she was up again acouple more warning shots before she dropped again beside Samuals. "Your right he's good but I got him on after the second fire." said Samuals holding tight to the 22. "Give it to me." she ordered. Another shot went off, "Ludlowe?!" she shouted, "Here." he shouted back. She exhaled for relief. Was it Barsad who was hit? or another? "Messner? We can't hold it out any longer. We need to get to the jeep." said Samuals. Messner knodded, "When your ready we'll make a run for it to Ludlowe's side." Samuals knodded back. "One.. Two.." , "Agent Messner your wasting your time." came the mechanical voice over the radio. Messner froze.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm Out **

"He cut off our communcation with base." Messner said dropping the back of her head to the ground. There was silence as Samual tossed the radio, "We're fucked! he already knew!" he shouted. Messner held her breath for awhile.

"We need to get to jeep. He's out there watching." Samuals said looking at Messner who nodded. "The radios are fucked, we need to get Ludlowe."

Samuals rolled onto his stomach, "On my count Messner, We'll run for Ludlowe." Messner nodded, "When your ready." she said taking deep breathes. "One.. Two..THREE!"

One shot echoed as they hit the ground beside Ludlowe. Messner felt the sharp pain burn through her left shoulder, "Urgh! FUCK I'M HIT!", Samuals examined Messner's shoulder. "It's a clean hit. Through and through." Messner bit down on her lip. "What happened to communication?" asked Ludlowe as he took off a layer of his shirt to wrap Messner's shoulder.

"It's... been hacked." mumbled Messner holding back the tears and the scream that was building up in her chest. Ludlowe exhaled turning off the radio. "Our only chance is the jeep." sajd Samuals peeking over the grass to see the jeep afew hundred yards away. "We can make it in one good run.", Messner breathed heavily. "Messner you can make it." said Samuals looking at her wound.

"The keys are in my right pocket." Messner said sliding over to Samuals' reach. He pulled out the keys, "When your ready."

Messner took a long breath as she rolled to her side, "Ready." With Ludlowe's help they were up again. Shots were fired again but not warning shots. They jumped into the jeep as more rounds were fired, Messner could hear the fire getting closer as she layed herself in the back seat. "What happened to Craig!" Shouted Ludlowe, "Son of bitch set this up. He came at me so I shot him." Messner shouted back as the jeep jerked into gear. The rear window shattered. Messner reached for her glock. She cocked it back when the jeep suddenly flipped.

Her head pounded, back sore, shoulder throbbing. She opened her eyes to see they were upside down. Shattered glass and papers every where. Ludlowe was still, Samuals grunting in pain. She reached for the selt belt and began to pull herself to the side door. Peices of glass scraped her hands and knees. The muscule in her right arm was beginning to tighten from pulling her weight. Her glock laid ahead of her, the clip was lost in the rubble.

"Messner?" , "Here?" she uttered as Samuals too began to pull himself to the front window as an exit. "Ludlowe?" she asked, no answer. Samuals crawled over to Ludlowe's side, "There's a pulse." he assured her. Messner smiled with relief as she began to crawl to the door.

She stopped, "Quiet, someone's coming." she hissed. Samuals layed still in response.

"Looks like she survived." She heard as a pair of boots came into view. Whoever it was, He was alone and had a radio ear peice. Suddenly a pair of hands reached in and dragged her out. She screamed as the person carelessly pulled up her shoulders. "Confirmed, She's been hit. Left Shoulder bullet wound." he reported.

Messner felt that her legs would not hold her up, He let go dropping her with a thud. She looked up, "Barsad." she mumbled. He chuckled as he saw the glock in her hand. "Seems you lost the clip Agent Messner." he said still smiling back at saw that he and his sniper's rifle around his shoulder, He caught her eye "No need to worry. I'm out" he assured her with a grin, "She's alive." he reported then stepped forward. At that second Messner fired one shot to his left leg, "There's always one in the chamber asshole."

Samuals was up and at her side within seconds. "Ludlowe's gone. Come on Messner we need to clear out of here." Messner nodded watching and seeing Barsad hold his leg but continued to smile back at her. "Go ahead and run. I'll see you again." he said as Samuals walked over and punched him repeatedly until Barsad was out.

They walked the ten miles until a patrol car found them. Messner's other team went back the same night for Warren and Ludlowe. At the end of the week they flew back to the U.S. Messner was off the case.

Now here they were in Gotham City. Taking everyone hostage. Messner stared out the window when she heard the front door open and closed silently, They found her. She didn't move as they sound of boots found they're way behind her.

"Agent Messner?" Messner smiled recognizing the voice.

"Hello Barsad. How's the leg?" she asked

"Oh it doesn't give me too much trouble, How's the shoulder?" he asked

"It ain't too bad."


	4. Chapter 4 Barsad

_Hello readers __ from this chapter I'll be referring to Agent Messner by her name Kate. Hope you all enjoy. And sorry for the long wait._

**Chapter 4 Barsad **

Kate smiled to herself then turned around slowly with her hands up to show Barsad that she was unarmed. He eyed her top to bottom, nodded before taking another step further into the house. Kate remained standing by the coffee table that laid open for all to read. She mentally kicked herself as Barsad found the address book and ran his finger over the page reading the only name that was there.

"I'll be taking this." He said closing the address book and sliding it into his side pocket. Kate shrugged and let her eyes wonder to the couch. Tucked in the cushion was a 9mm pistol. She calculated the time it would take to get to the couch and to dig through the right side of the cushion. She was too caught up calculating time she almost didn't hear Barsad.

"I wouldn't bother Messner. I found your 9mm the other day tucked deep inside the right cushion. The same goes for the glock in the bedroom. If my memory serves me right I believe it's the same one you shot me with." Kate sighed.

"You were in my house the other day?" she asked as Barsad went for his radio.

"Bane didn't want you to do anything stupid." Kate rolled her eyes and tried to listen to Barsad as he communicated with someone else on the other end of the radio. She moved a step forward when suddenly two more men dressed in military boots armed with heavy weapons entered her apartment.

"Sure, just welcome yourselves in." she hissed sarcastically. Barsad smiled before grabbing Kate by the arm and shoved in a forward motion. "Bane's waiting on you."

Kate followed Barsad down the stairs from her apartment building and out into the street. It was quiet out, strange and still. The streets weren't as crowded as usual; it was as if time itself had stopped. The city inhaled and was holding its breath waiting for the exhale. It was unnerving. But it was barely day one and anything could happen. The city of Gotham should fear Bane's next move. Kate's experience taught her to be on her toes, she knew he was unpredictable. With the city as his chess broad, he made the moves.

She sat behind Barsad in the black SUV, The driver a few times glanced at Kate from the mirror. The other sat across from her. Silence played a loud tune on the drive, she didn't bother to ask where they were going, and chances are they probably wouldn't tell her a damn thing. Bane ran his army that way. After the seven years of looking into statements given by those that lived to tell the tale, She learned a great deal about Bane and his men. Barsad especially, He remained silent peering occasionally out the passenger window and every few minutes looking into the mirror to see Kate. Kate learned about his complete devotion to whatever Bane's cause was. Everywhere Bane was; so was he. He wasn't a man who question Bane's authority unlike the unlucky few who have.

"Tell me Messner, What runs through your head right now?" asked Barsad staring back at Kate through the rear view mirror. Kate glared back before turning to her side window. "Why hasn't he come to kill me yet? He's had many chances." Kate answered then looked back into the mirror seeing only Barsad's cold grey ones. The crinkle around his eyes showed his amusement. "Messner, you and I both know that from the very beginning he never had any intentions of killing you." Kate glared back at Barsad who began to chuckle. "He'd be doing me a favor if he'd just do it." Kate muttered still in her staring contest with Barsad.

"The man he had shot down in Africa? Who was he?" Barsad asked not looking away. Kate could tell that he was trying to get a reaction out of her. "You and Bane followed my team around Africa for months. I'm sure you saw more than you fair share of what he was to me." Barsad didn't chuckle nor smile. For a second he looked away, "Of course. That's the sacrifice we all have to make in life. Loved ones aren't meant to be kept forever." He replied before finally taking his eyes off the mirror.

Kate inhaled and exhaled as the anger flared up inside again. Kate never gave herself the time to properly mourn for Daniel's death, Even long after she was taken off Bane's case. She wouldn't let the tears roll. Not then and definitely not now, she wouldn't give Bane nor Barsad the satisfaction.

Barsad peered back at the mirror to see only Kate's face hardened, He knew he hit a nerve. Bane would take great pleasure in breaking Messner into nothing. Barsad could see it now, the emotional and physical toll it would take on her. But it was entirely up to her. She could accept or decline, Bane explained to him that Messner would not decline. It was into her nature to take on the challenges that life threw at her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jim Gordon

The ride ended outside of City Hall. Barsad forced Kate out of the SUV, Kate saw that the building was heavily guarded; the outside had a few guards at the door, around the corner and again across the street. She mentally counted sixteen guards and took another mental note of the weapons they carried. Assault rifles a few, pistols strapped to the leg and if they were a lot like Barsad and the two other guys that were behind them as they walked up the steps. They were carrying more than she could see, maybe knife strapped to the back of the belt and grenades around the chest for easy access.

"I hope you're not getting ideas for an escape route? If so you forgot about the guys on the roof." Barsad informed Kate. Kate closed her eyes and bit the inside of her lip. She didn't consider the guys on the roof. If she made a run for it, she'd never make it down the steps and back to the SUV.

Barsad grinned to himself and knew exactly what she was thinking. Messner was well known for making quick exits, although in the past she couldn't do the same whenever she crossed paths with Bane. "Bane always plans ahead; He tends to think like the prey and the predator."

As they entered the building Kate could see right away that they had taken over the building completely. The lobby was occupied with five big men that served as security, two came up to her but Barsad lifted his hand to signal the clearance. Suddenly Kate realized that Barsad hadn't searched her, she remembered the small pocket knife that was tucked into her right boot. Getting it out without getting caught was the problem.

Barsad led her to the elevator, "I'll take her." He informed the other two guys that went along. They nodded and let them enter the elevator alone. Kate watched as Barsad hit the button for the eighth floor. She backed up against the wall Barsad watched. Suddenly Kate shoved Barsad head first into the elevator door. Barsad pushed back with his weight slamming Kate against the wall. She wrapped her arms around Barsad's neck and face. Barsad slammed himself back to the wall. The elevator made its stop dropping both Barsad and Kate to the floor. Kate crawled out the elevator; the doors began to close as Barsad crawled out grabbing Kate's leg. Kate fling herself around just as Barsad elbowed her leg. Kate screamed feeling the impact of his elbow.

Kate lifted her right leg to her stomach and reached for the pocket knife. The handle was in her grip when Barsad slammed his elbow into her gut. The blow knocked the air out of her lungs. Kate lay still for moment to catch her breath when she saw a pair of big black combat boots a few feet from her face. Her eyes followed the boots and there stood Bane.

He eyed her curiously with his head at a tilt. Barsad flipped Kate onto her stomach and pinned her down with his knee into her back. "Don't do that again." He warned as he picked her up off the floor. He held on tightly to her arms behind her back. She didn't take her eyes off Bane. In the last seven years she hadn't closed enough to actually take in his figure. Both times before she was groggy and couldn't focus. Now here he was standing before.

Barsad waited for Bane to make the first move. There was a strong and uncomfortable silence between the three. Bane kept eye contact with Kate.

"You have a great amount of rage in you." Bane said and took a step forward to get a better at Kate. She turned her head away from Bane then looked back. She had never seen his eyes before until now. They seemed to have no emotion or life in them, a chill ran down her spine. She had seen many cold hearted killers in her line of work, but none of them could ever compare to Bane. Barsad watched the scene and could tell that Kate was fearful of Bane. Her usual strong words of courage could not escape her lips.

"Come. There is much to be done." He said turning away from Kate and walking down a pearl colored hallway. Barsad followed and pushed Kate ahead of him still holding her arm. Kate breathed slowly from the pain in her gut. She still had the knife in her boot. She wasn't going to give up, she'd wait for the next opportunity to try and escape. She needed to find the only friend that she still had in Gotham. Jim Gordon.

Bane entered an office and waited. Kate stopped for a moment to read the name on the door. It was the Commissioners' office. Jim Gordon's name was print in bold letters. Kate glared at Bane then turned around to Barsad who shoved her into the office. Kate smiled; Barsad had blood dripping from his nose. She silently hoped it was broken.

Barsad reached for his red scarf and wiped the blood from his nose as Bane went straight to the window overlooking the city. Kate took a seat at the desk. This is Jim's office. She looked across to the cabinet and saw the family picture of Jim, Barbara and the kids. Kate felt her stomach in her chest as she looked away. If must have been hard for Jim when Barbara left.

Barsad watched the emotions on Kate's face into harden as she looked away. She was good at channeling her emotions. He reached into his cargo pants pocket and pulled out the address book and flipped it back to page it was left on when he found at Kate's apartment. Jim Gordon's name was there completed with his home phone number, work number and personal cell along with the house address. Barsad saw the numbers had been scratched out and rewritten due to change of numbers and the home address.

Bane remained quiet until he heard Barsad's footsteps behind him. He turned away as Barsad held out the address book.

"I found this at her home." Kate snapped a hard look at Barsad and caught a glimpse of the name on the page. _Fuck _she shouted on the inside.

"The Commissioner managed to escape today, Agent Messner." Bane said as he flipped through the rest of book. Kate didn't dare let out the breath she was holding, Jim had been in the hospital for nearly a week. Of course he would be Bane's target.

"From what you have written down Agent Messner. You have his first and last name, a list of numbers that have changed from time to time and home address. I noticed you didn't have him under his title as Commissioner." Kate slowly exhaled and waited for Bane to connect the pieces. "It indicates that you knew the Commissioner long before his promotion. That has been quite a long time, don't you think?" he asked Barsad.

Barsad eyed Kate at the desk; she let her emotion slip for a moment. She knew the Commissioner on a personal level. Bane could read that as clearly as he read the name in the book. Kate kept her eyes on the desk.

There was a small mess of papers and files; He left them the same way it was when he out on his last call before the congressmen went missing. She remembered the text that he had sent her when he cancelled their meeting the same night. Hours later she received a call the Gotham General that the Commissioner had been taken there after an incident.

Jim lay there on the hospital bed barely breathing, his leg bandaged from the wound. Kate had been there since the call and left for a few hours for sleep. His breathing from time to time worried her but Jim was strong and would pull through as he always had. Kate had been dosing off when she heard a small shift in the bed next to her. Jim was awake.

"Kate?" he asked, Kate nodded with a smile. "Jim you're awake." Kate said still smiling. "How long have you been here?" he seemed worried. Kate shook her head, "Don't worry I took some time to get some sleep." Jim nodded and relaxed. Kate had known him long enough to know that he was hiding something. "What is it?" she asked leaning forward on her knees. Jim took a deep breath as if too prepare himself, preparing to tell her the truth. Kate waited, but nothing. Jim shook his head. "It's nothing." He said. Kate rolled her eyes. "He was here wasn't he?" she asked and accused. Jim turned away from Kate. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said closing his eyes. Kate ran her hands over her face. She knew that the Batman was here. "For the last eight years the Batman's been on the FBI most wanted list. Eight years, and in one night he shows up." Kate snapped. Jim turned around and looked at Kate, "What about the other masked man Bane? He's here in Gotham and you're worried about the Batman?" Kate growled and slide back in her chair standing up. "I'm not an Agent anymore and that's not my case." Jim began moving the blankets around to sit up. "Don't do that you're not well enough." Kate shouted and pulled up the blankets. Jim slide back on the pillow and let Kate fix the mess he made. Kate sighed and sat back down on the chair beside the bed. "You remind me so much of your father." Said Jim staring at Kate, Kate kept her eyes on the floor. "He's dead Jim. And I am nothing like him." Kate stood up and grabbed her sweater. Jim sighed. "I'll come back in couple of days, don't worry you can keep your little secrets I won't ring them out of you." Kate said walking out of the room.

That was two days ago. Now Kate was sitting in his office that had been taken over by Bane. She looked back up at Bane.

"Yes I knew him before and after his promotion. Well not much after" Bane walked toward the desk and ran his hands over the papers. "You lie." He said. Kate swallowed what saliva she had in her mouth. "The visitors log at the hospital he escaped from says otherwise." Barsad added. Kate glared back Bane. "You're going to help me find him."


End file.
